Karyme: The Perfect Love Remix
by Selidor
Summary: What do we do when we have nothing left? When Alex loses his reason for liveing how will he respond? Will he find something new to fill that void?


_**Auther's notes: I do not own pokemon or the characters from this story. The original story was written by xGeegx. Full credit for the idea goes to him. Although this rewrite is of my creation. Please review and tell me how you like it.**_

_**Chapter 1: Loss and a Chance Meeting**_

_Alex is my name. I'm a normal kid from a normal town living a normal life. That is until today. Which I consider to be the start of my new life which started in a disastrous way. Well, for now lets let that go and start my tale._

_Well, for starters I guess I should tell you a little more about myself. I'm nineteen, six foot two inches tall, have dark brown hair, and emerald green eyes. I live in the slightly crowded suburbs of Westfield City. At one time it could have been called a town, with a population of only a few thousand. It was founded on the island of Leynoh which is situated off the south cost of the Sinnoh region. At first the island was named Pen Island, for it's founder Robert Pen, but over the years the adults got tired of the children of the island making crud jokes about the combining of the two words. Which coincidentally spelled penisland._

_The interesting thing about the island is that it's laws differ from the rest of the region. For instance it is forbidden to capture any of the pokemon on the island. They were to be as free as any other being there. At least I can finally get away from this place. I recently graduated from the pokemon trainers' school and can finally begin my journey. I'm one of the lucky who already has his partner. She is a cute little, furry pokemon known as a pikachu._

_Her name is Jade, and yes she is a female. Don't let her fool you though. She is one tough competitor. She never backs down and she'll use anything on you from her electricity to her fangs. I remember once when I was fourteen we were in the park and she went off from my view and a large male Raichu tried to rape her. Lets just say he won't be having kids. She is quit possibly the strongest pokemon on the island. _

_She even defeated my friend's Dragonair, that was supposedly trained by the great dragon trainer Lance. Soon enough I'll be heading out of this dreadful place and finally making to the big leagues. Jade and I will travel north through the unpopulated forest of the island and get some training in on our way to the ferry which will carry us to Sinnoh, but there is still the chore of getting out of bed………….._

_Beep….. Beep….. Beep….."Damn it." _I threw my fist at the clock, slamming my hand upon the snooze button. I slowly rolled over to see that it was already 7:30 A.M_. 'God, how is that even possible.' _I fell back onto my back and stared at the ceiling. '_There's just no way! How could I feel this tired?_

_It's as if I just fell asleep. Why me? I had to go to that stupid party last night. Although, I'll admit I liked the party. I guess I should have left earlier than two in the morning.' _He sighed. _'I guess I should get up. It's not like sleeping in and missing the ferry will help any.'_

I looked over at the cute little fluff ball curled up on my pillow next to me and smiled. I loved the feel of her silky soft, warm fur and the way her ears stood at attention even when she was in a peaceful sleep. I slowly climbed out of bed and quietly walk over to my dresser. I grabbed my favorite deep-forest camo pants from atop the dresser and slipped them on, belting them in place with my new trainers belt which I had received as a graduation present. I looked into the mirror that sat atop the dresser. I was pretty skinny for my age. I like to stay fit, and lifted weights whenever I was bored.

I sighed and walked to the closet, throwing open the door. I grabbed a shirt and ripped it from it's hanger. It was my favorite shirt. It was black with mascot from my favorite band, Disturbed, on the front. This is what I could usually be found wearing. Taking one last look in the mirror, and found my hair to be a little to neat so I ran my hand through it and messed it up to my liking. I then walked over and at in the chair that stood lonesome in the corner of my room and took a seat, and began putting on my hiking boots.

They were a must for the Sinnoh region, which was comprised mostly of mountainous terrain. Finally finished getting ready, I got up and went back over to the dresser to retrieve my backpack. Which I had spent hours the night before preparing and making sure I had everything I would need. Throwing it over my shoulder, I walk to my bed, looked down at Jade and smiled. I reached down slowly and gently stroked her fur. "Time to wake up." I said in a near whisper. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned widely showing her sharp fangs.

"Ok, Alex." she said in her small voice as she nimbly jumped into my arms and licked my chin, before burying her head in my chest. Carrying her, I walked out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen. My mom was standing over the stove humming, as she cooked eggs for breakfast. As soon as she heard me she spun around spatula in hand, slinging eggs everywhere.

She didn't seem to notice as she said, "Oh there you are Alex dear. I was just about to come up and wake you".

"Mornin' mom. And for the hundredth time will you please not call me dear. I'm not a little kid anymore." I said as I took of my backpack and placed it on the floor before I sat in my usual chair.

"Ok dear." She said as she brought me my plate. I rolled my eyes and sighed. _'I never did tell you about this woman I call mother did I? Well, in all retrospect she is just your typical mom. She is somewhere in her forties, although if I didn't know better I would say she was in her late twenties to early thirties. She was about a head shorter than me and a real neat freak. Something that I didn't inherit. _

_She had short blonde hair, which I cannot remember ever seeing out of a ponytail. I, myself had brown hair which I guess came from my father. Ah, yes. My father, he left about three years. He and my mother had owned a novelty shop. When he saw that the money was coming in fast enough, he packed up and left. Since then my mother and I have been living the good life. _

_With him not spending on the money on his addictions, but I was always taught to not dwell in the past and that seems to work well. So I have gladly moved on from that point in my life.' _Setting Jade down on the table I reached down on the floor to retrieve her poke chow and set it in front of her. "If you want anything else just let me know. God, knows you need to put a little weight." she said in a motherly tone.

I sighed, "Yeah actually can I have some more bacon"? She turned with frying pan in hand and dump a few slices on my plate. Her face grew stern as her eyes fell upon Jade eating on the table.

"What have I told you about that? It's not sanitary." she complained.

"Mom, I think Jade deserves to eat from the table just like the rest of us. Do I have to remind you of that Beedrill nest?" I smiled knowing this statement would win me the argument.

"Oh, alright fine." she sighed and turned back to the stove. _'My mother didn't really see Jade as a part of the family. She saw her more as a pet who should act as such.'_ I silently dumped a few pieces of bacon and some eggs into Jade's already empty bowl. Her face grew gleeful as she happily dug in. When she was done, which was a rather short amount of time, she licked her lips and rubbed her head against my chin affectionately.

I smiled and laughed to myself. Breakfast done and over with I pushed myself out of my chair and grabbed my backpack. At the sound of my chair scrapping across the floor my mother turned, "Oh, don't you want anymore"?

"No thanks, if I eat anymore I don't think I would be able to move let alone walk through the forest to my ferry." I said laughing slightly.

"Oh, yes. About that, wouldn't it be easier for me to just drive you. It would be much quicker, and you wouldn't have to worry about missing it." She said hopefully.

'_My mother just didn't understand. I wanted, no needed to do it on my own. With Jade by my side I need my journey to begin here, and of course we could get some training in on our way. I loved my mother I really did, but she was just to overprotective and clingy. I need to breakout on my own. To establish my independence.'_ I sighed, "No, mom. I need to do this. Trust me".

She nodded and sighed. I gave her one last hug and kiss on the cheek, before me and Jade walked out the front door. _'Little did I know this would be the last time we crossed that threshold together.'_ The sun was just rising above the trees. My house lay right on the outskirts of the northern half of the city, so it was a relatively short walk to the forest. I stood there Jade by my side staring into the deep forest. Glancing down at Jade, I saw the determined look that cast across her face.

"Ready?" I asked.

She looked up at me and giggled, "I was just about to ask you the same thing".

I smiled down at her, grateful to have her as my partner, "Alright then lets get going". With that we began our walk. For two hours we trudged through the forest, every once in awhile running into a wild pokemon, such as a Taillow or a Starly which because of there weakness to electricity were easy game for Jade. Of course we would occasionally come across something that was a bit harder such as a Zigzagoon or a Sentret, but she made quick work of them as well. Once Jade said she had saw an Absol, but it took off before I could get a good look at it. It wasn't until we came across a Linoone that our journey finally became interesting. It started out fairly slow with a tackle and a quick attack, but soon became fun. "Great, now Volt Tackle!" I yelled.

She charged the Linoone, electricity crackling through her fur. She dealt the blow square in his chest, sending a shockwave through his body as he flew backward into a tree. The battle was won. I signaled Jade to stand down, but the Linoone started to get back up. _'For some reason wild pokemon have the instinct that they have to fight to survive and to never run from a battle. I guess it could be the instinct to never turn your back on an enemy, because it never faltered. Some would fight till they knocked out their opponent and some would fight to the death.'_

The Linoone wavered slightly on his shaking legs. He was bleeding profusely from his side and winced in pain as he took a step. _Damn I don't want to hurt him anymore. _"Jade knock him, but be careful about it. Use thunderbolt." I said. Her cheeks crackled and flared with the build up of electricity. She let lose the bolt and it took all of her concentration to keep it at a steady voltage. He saw it coming, but either wouldn't or couldn't make the attempt to move.

So he just closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. He threw back his head and cried out in agony. He lost his footing and fell to the ground. Once she was sure it was enough, Jade cut the electricity and the Linoone lay there unconscious. "Good job, Jade!" I said as I rushed over to the Linoone. His wounds were just as bad as they looked, if not worst. He was bruised of course and burned slightly from the electricity, but the bad wound was in his side.

I couldn't see exactly how bad it was, but it was bleeding and bleeding a lot. I threw my bag to the ground and took out my first aid kit and cleaned the wounded. It turned out to be way less severe than it looked so I just took out a full restore and sprayed it over his body and bandaged his side. I watched as his wounds seemed to melt away and sighed in relief. The only trace of the previous battle was the blood that still slightly matted his fur. The Linoone's eyes fluttered slightly and his eyelids snapped open. The moment he saw me he tried to jump up, but just ended up falling again. He bared his teeth and let out a low growl.

Jade seeing this, walked up from behind me to stand next to me incase the Linoone tried to attack. "It's alright." I said in a calming tone, "I don't want to hurt you. I just wanted to say you put up one hell of a fight. I healed your wounds so you should be good to, but you should take it easy for about a day with that side". Linoone's body seemed to relax and his growling stopped. He got up and bowed his head as if admitting defeat and said, "Thank you". You could tell he didn't want to admit his lose, but knew he was lucky to be leavening.

He slowly walked away watching me as he went. _It's like he expects me to pounce on him like a feral cat._ When he was sure I wasn't going to do anything he turned and headed toward the cover of the trees. When he reached the edge, he turned and looked back at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back before taking off into the trees. I turned and sighed, "Well, that was interesting". The look on Jades face stopped me dead.

It was a look of extreme concentration. "Are you ok?" I said walking over to her and kneeling in front of her.

"I'm ok, I just feel…….." suddenly she glowed bright white.

A smile fell on my face, "I think you trying to evolve"!

"Oh yeas! Finally I thought this day would never come!" she said the happiness plain in her voice.

"One more battle should do it. Lets go." I said getting up from my kneeling position.

"Ok!" She said nearly hopping with joy.

We set off in search for our next opponent. _'It seems to me that when you look for something you never find it.'_ We walked for what seemed like forever before Jade finally spotted something. From a distance I could tell it was a Poocheyena. As we moved closer I could tell something was different about this pokemon. It was covered in scars, and missing large patches of fur, and its left ear was completely gone. I felt sorry for it.

_I can't fight this pokemon. I wouldn't be able to live with myself._ Jade being curious by nature moved forward to investigate the strange, ragged creature. She sniffed at him inquisitively. I started to walk off the way we had come and said over my shoulder, "Come on Jade lets find your next opponent". I heard an pained cry from behind me and I new it was Jade. I turned to find the Poochyena latched onto to Jade's neck. Its fangs sank deeper and deeper as it applied more pressure.

I could see the blood slowly rise from the wounds around the pressure of the deformed pokemon's fangs and slowly trail it's way into the Poochyena's mouth. Almost instantly the taste of blood seemed to drive him mad. Unclenching himself from her, he latched down on her throat drawing more blood to feed his cravings. I could feel my heartbeat quicken and my breath catch in my throat. I had no logical idea of what to do, so I did the first thing that popped into the clouded mind. I charged forward, "Stop damn you"! I threw everything I had into kicking it in the side, and it seemed to be enough as it flew off and hit a tree. But it quickly regained it's balance and was ready to continue.

It growled at me, baring it's yellowed fangs. It was then that I realized that the scars that covered it's body were not the signs of a victim, but of a battle hardened killer. I covered my eyes as there was a flash of searing white light. I didn't wait for this hellish nightmare to continue, I ran and scooped up Jade and took off into the forest. I didn't know where to go. All I knew is I need to get away from what was now a psychopathic Mightyena. The light faded and it was on us in seconds.

I turned and looked behind me to find it running at me far faster than I was moving. Judging his movement I dodged to the right and he blew right past me and crashed into a tree as he looked back toward me. _That should buy us sometime, but will it be enough._ I had been running for no more than thirty seconds before I was blindsided and sent flying to the ground. Jade flew from my hands and hit the ground hard letting out another cry of pain. The Mightyena flew over at Jade and resumed his attack. I got to my feet, feeling pain in my side, I charged at him again.

This time he was ready. He threw up a shield using protect and I slammed right into it. As I fell back my head crashed into a rock. I was dizzy and unable to stand. All I could do was lay there watching as it mutilated her. Tearing at her flesh, chewing it with sadistically pleasure. I could hear her choking on her own blood and see the dreadful fear in her eyes. She screamed in agony as he continued his torturous treatment. The Mightyena grabbed at Jade's foot with its now blood stained muzzle.

There was a sickening rip and Jade's leg was severed from her body. It chewed on it momentarily and spit it in her face. It grinned slightly, before tearing at her stomach, spilling her innards all over the ground. It sat on it's haunches and watched as she slowly died. Her pain was so intense she could no longer scream. She sobbed and coughed up unimaginable amounts of blood. She slightly raised her head and looked toward me.

My body wouldn't move, it was like I was paralyzed. Jade looked at me with sorrow in her eyes and in a barely audible whisper said, "Alex" she coughed heavily, "I love you". With that her head fell to the ground and she was dead. Her ears, which I had always loved to see perked up, now laid limp. _This can't be. I must still be in the bed. Yes, this is a nightmare nothing more, any moment now mom will shake me wake._ But that relief never came.

I stared at Jades once beautiful body, which now lay in unrecognizable ruin. Tears flowed down my face, as a river would flood and take away the homes and lives of those who relied on it. "Nooooooooooooooooo!" I screamed louder and louder until my voice broke.

"Oh my, look at the dreadful mess I have made." spoke the Mightyena for the first time, his voice distinctly male. An evil grinned played across his face as Jade's blood flowed from his mouth. He licked at it as his grin grew wider.

"You bastard! I'm going to kill you! I said as I pulled myself to my feet.

"Why? What reason could you have to do such a thing?" he said in polite, but sarcastic tone, "Not because of this little 'thing'"? He kicked at Jade's body

"Don't touch her!" I yelled pure hatred in my voice.

"And what do you plan to do about it you pathetic human? You are completely at my mercy. There is nothing you or anyone else can do to save you." the grin fell from his face as he stepped forward releasing the shield.

"I'll show you pathetic! Before I'm done with you, you'll be begging to die!" I yelled as I rushed him. I didn't know what I would do, I just wanted to cause him as much pain as I possibly could. I didn't care if I died in the process. I had just watched this piece of shit take away my reason for living. Expecting my forward attack he jumped and sunk his fangs into my shoulder. Blood gushing from the wound, I howled in anger and kicked him square in the ribs.

This ripped him from my shoulder and sent him backwards to the ground. I feel to one knee, panting as the pain caused my breathing to be labored. "You'll pay for that." the Mightyena said as he got to his feet.

"Bring it." I said sarcastically. I was ready for him to charge me, however he reared back his head and charged a shadow ball before launching it at me. There was no way for me to dodge so I just closed my eyes and waited. It hit me square in the chest, tearing at my shirt and skin before exploding and sending me flying into a boulder that lay behind me. My smashed against the rock as I fell and my vision became blurred. My ears rang and my head throbbed. I could no longer hear anything.

The Mightyena came into view, standing above me. His wicked grin once more spread across his face. He opened his jaws and laughed, splattering Jade's blood on my face. Just as he leaned in to finish me, flames shot out and hit him in the side sending him flying from my field of vision. The flames were warm and comforting as they played across my vision. My vision blurred further as a dark figure stepped into view. It moved closer and closer to me, but before I could discern what it was I fell into darkness………


End file.
